


Profit

by TheWild



Series: Piltover's Finest [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Officer - Freeform, just the OTP having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWild/pseuds/TheWild
Summary: “She sells seashells by the seashore.”“How is that profitable?”





	

Caitlyn knew Vi hated long car rides: she’d often either start making funny noises or singing. She was not a good singer. This time, however, Caitlyn had the perfect solution. When her pink-haired companion was turning to the radio- ready to put in her  _ godforsaken  _ mixtape again- she spoke quickly.

“She sells seashells by the seashore.”

It is pronounced perfectly, impeccable, Caitlyn’s silvery voice and clear accent filling the air in the car and she feels purple eyes gaze at her. It’s quiet for a few minutes after: Vi seems to be  _ thinking _ . Caitlyn hardly thought it possible.

When she turns, Caitlyn is already contemplating a next distraction- food, perhaps?- but when Vi opens her mouth, only a question comes out.

“How is that profitable?”

Caitlyn is hardly ever surprised at things, but behind her stone-cold expression she is utterly  _ surprised _ . What kind of a question was that? She regains her composure quickly and calmly focuses on the road again.

“It’s a tongue twister.”

“Well, sure,” Vi replies, moving her hands in time with her words, “but it doesn’t make any goddamn sense, darling.”

Vi liked moving her hands, whether it was punching motions or just animated talking. 

Caitlyn ponders about her statement for a few seconds before stopping at the red light.

“Why not?”

Vi will never admit it out loud but damn, she  _ loves  _ Cait’s voice. No matter how she uses it: yelling, commanding, breathing out moans- it was so soft yet clear.

“Because there’s already shells at the shore, right? Why buy them from some random-ass person wanting to make a quick buck?”

The comm device in their car is going off but Vi abruptly punches it, fully intent on having this conversation continue until the end.

“I hardly see why that matters. It’s just a sentence.”

“No, see, Cupcake, that’s why it matters! What’re we teaching the children?!”

The utter drama in Vi’s voice makes Caitlyn let out a curt, calculated chuckle. It’s enough for Vi, though. She lives for the hidden smiles and muffled sounds of happiness. She’d never tell Caitlyn that, though. She was supposed to be tough.

“You are not making any sense, Vi.”

“Says the woman talkin’ about selling seashells.”

Caitlyn’s eyes are shining and Vi decides she’ll only annoy her lover on the way back- she deserves some rest now after indulging in Vi’s silly argument.

* * *

“She won’t make any profit,” Vi adds again, pouting, five minutes later when the car is silent and they are chasing Jinx headfirst- and Caitlyn loses it. A snort fills the car and it is almost muffled by the alarm going off- but Vi hears it, and her heart skips a beat.


End file.
